Mel's Reaction
by Goddess Hestia
Summary: Melanie awakens successfully after Wanderer is extracted. She's torn between how happy she is to have her life back and missing Wanda. She can't make herself bury her alien sister. Ian is the only one who can fully understand her sorrow. They'll work together to get through this even if that means bringing Wanda back. O'Wanda and Jelanie through out.
1. Rude Awakening

I gasp as if I've just had a rush of death. Not me though, Wanderer, she sacrificed herself for me. I'm Melanie. Yes that's right. No confusion there, I know everything.

I'm Melanie Stryder, I have a brother, and I have Jared. Earth was overtaken years ago. Even my body was by Wanderer but she had given it back to me.

She gave it back to me because she'd walked halfway across the desert to find my brother and Jared where they hid with the last pocket if human resistance. She understands me, not like other aliens have tried so hard not to do with their human hosts.

And now she may be gone. I can't bear that. It's like really losing my own life. I feel groggy. It must be from the chloroform Doc used to put us under when he performed the procedure to separate us. I need to wake up because I need to know if my sister is gone.

I'm aware of a pleasant constant murmuring. Lights begin to glow in front of my closed eyelids. A gliding feeling is somewhere on my skin as if I'm being touched.

I focus on the touch trying to find out where it is. The touch is soft but seems big against this part of my flesh. It's a callused hand with gentle movements up and down my arm I realize. I try to move my arm or my hand. I squeeze my hand but don't feel pressure until a few seconds later. It's hard to move and I'm slow.

"Melanie," I inwardly sigh. My efforts were seen by a voice I'd recognize anywhere. Jared's. I want to call out to him too. To tell him I'm here, I'm fine. "Mel, you're awake. I knew you would be. Just take a moment baby, you'll come around all the way. I know you will. Wanda wouldn't have - Wanda knew you'd wake up. And you'll be just fine."

I am Jared!

"It's so great to see you. To really see you Mel! After all this time. I've missed you every time I've seen Wanda around the caves, doing chores, talking with Jamie. Jamie will be happy to see you."

Jamie, he'll be so upset that Wanda is gone. How can I tell him that she left but she loves him so much? Oh Jamie, I'm so sorry I let her do this. I should've found a way to stop her. I hope it's not too late. I hope she's not already with Walt and Wes.

I hear Jared rambling on. He's probably nervous but he knows it's just the chloroform. I haven't been unconscious longer than the effects of the solvent have lasted. Except for now of course. I just need a minute like Jared said.

My eyes flickered slowly before opening and blinking to adjust to the light. I eyed the holey ceiling of Doc's south tunnel. I brought a hand up in front of me to see the movement. I moved each fingertip before pulling them down to where my hand was almost in a fist. I brought my other hand up as well and repeated it.

Doc really did it. Not that I'd had any doubt. I pull down my hands toward my chest. I move my neck to search for Jared. He's kneeled at my cot right by my shoulder, his expression praising. I turn my head and lay it back down to stare at him. "Oh Jared," I murmur. "Is Wanda gone?"

"No baby. Not yet. Doc wanted to wait for you to wake up."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long, Doc probably extracted Wanda about half an hour ago." I breathe a sigh of relief. Jared seems to be holding one back.

"Do you- do you remember everything?"

"Of course, course I do Jared. I know who you are don't I?" I tease. Jared won't let up them. He shakes his head as if I'm missing the point.

"Do you remember me the way you used to? I mean like before Wanda was with you?" Jared stops to see if I'm following. I stay quiet. "I know Wanda knew everything about you and that you two could talk to each other. But do you just remember everything through the time you had with her or is it your own memories?"

Oh Jared, the funny thing is that might be possible. We may never know because I do have "My own memories." I finish my thought outloud to reply to Jared. Then Jared breaks out into a smile.

"Oh baby," he murmurs as he stands up to bend over my small frame on this cot. He kisses me fiercely and I give in though I'm not quite ready for rejoice. But I am in the mood to see Jamie. I only speak Jamie's name and Jared nods. He helps pull me up to a sitting position. I'm able to swing my legs off the side of the cot and jump off.

I get a little bit of a head rush with my hurriedness but it's fine. "Doc," I just noticed him at his desk. He stands up and walks over to meet me. "Hello Melanie, it's lovely to meet you." that feels odd of him to say but it's true, I guess, that he never has spoken to me.

"Hello Doc. Thank you so much for honoring Wanda's request and for waiting until I woke up. Where is she?"

Doc holds up an occupied cryotank he had been holding in his hands behind his back. "I would like to hold onto her so as not to mistake her with any others."

I nod. "I'd like to see Jamie. And I need to talk to Jeb and to, uh, Ian." I mumble. Jared tenses. He didn't think of how we'd have to be the ones to let everyone know the news.

"But uh it's late. I'll go see Jamie and talk to them tomorrow. Could we wait until after that to, uh, send Wanda off?" I lie. Doc understands what I mean when I say send her off. He grimaces but nods. Jared thanks him and we go.

Much time really hasn't passed I realize as Jared leads me to our room. The last time I walked this way I was being moved by another mind and there had still been people lingering before bed. The crowd is smaller this time around. We might even have to wait for Jamie in the room if he hasn't made it to bed yet.

Nobody pays us much attention, but still I keep my eyes down so no one will notice that silver eyes don't reflect back anymore. Jared holds my hand to guide me. We reach our room. When was the last time I slept in here? I sit down on the mattress. Jamie isn't here yet. He should be getting to bed sooner.

I worry as I wait. I wish I had Wanda's help or she had mine, I guess, for this. Jared and I wait silently until we see the shadow appear on the other side of the curtain to our room. I suck in a breath and Jared puts his arm around my shoulder as the shadow pulls back the curtain.


	2. Ian's Reaction

**Let me know someone is reading. Leave a review, favorite, follow, or all of the above.**

I should've known from the size of the shadow. Maybe I didn't expect anyone else would come through into our room. Or maybe I was just telling my mind what it wanted to hear while I could deceive it. Because this is clearly not Jamie who crosses the threshold. It's Ian. I shudder and Jared holds me closer automatically.

The light behind Ian outlines his silhouette harshly. It can almost distract me from the fact that he's shaking even more than me, almost violently, and that he's crying. I shake my head as if I can deny these upcoming moments from happening.

"Ian-" Jared starts softly but he's cut off.

"Jamie's in my room. He woke me up because he couldn't find you both. He was worried but I told him to sleep in my room. He's there now." Ian mumbles out. Silent tears fall down my face. The tears I'd been holding back since I woke up stream freely now.

The thought of Ian waking up and finding himself alone….he must've realized right away. And here I am, in the flesh, for final proof that his beloved Wanderer is gone.

"Ian, I'm so sorry." I cry. Now I've done it. He crumples to the ground in front of us. "Ian!" Jared scrambles off the bed. I never thought of the bond they must share. They're friends. But more than that, they share the last living quarters of our dear human race. They're family. I can't imagine the strain Wanda and I must've put on that relationship.

No matter, it can be mended now, it's not too late. It can't be. Ian can't lose anybody else now. Mulling all this over as Jared pulls Ian to sit up and lean on his shoulder. Jared wraps his arm around Ian to make sure he stays there. Part of me thinks Jared is best to be left alone in consoling Ian. Part of me knows I can't just stand aside. Wanda wouldn't have wanted me to.

I climb slowly off the bed and edge towards Jared and Ian. Jared looks at me and nods in encouragement. I settle at Ian's other side, placing a hand over Jared's hand on Ian's shoulder. Jared nods again, I tear up at his kindness and strength to hold on for others when they can no longer.

Shakily, I place my other hand on Ian's shoulder to let him know I'm here. He's been crying so hard I can tell he only just noticed me approach with this touch. He almost jerks away from it. Ian looks up at me "I'm sorry," I repeat. Ian nods and he embraces me. How could I have ever disliked him? He feels so deeply, so much like Wanda.

As we hold onto each other with Jared supporting us I mumble "I'm sorry", over and over again, the apology holding so many each time. Sorry you couldn't have had more time with her. Sorry that I couldn't stop her. Sorry your love wasn't enough to keep her. Not that she saw it this way, what had she said? That only makes it more necessary. She was trying to protect him, all of us.

In this moment I make a silent vow to save Ian from as much pain as I can from now on as to not let Wanda's wishes be in vain.

I don't know how much time has passed until Ian's hold on me slackens. "Wanda, Wanda," he blubbers. At first I think he's just crying out for her, but then he says "Where?"

I lean away from him. "She's with Doc. He's keeping her cryotank with him."

"I have to go. I have to-"

"Ian, no, you need some sleep. Let us take you to your room." Jared interjects.

"I have to go to Wanda. I won't part with her until I can send her to another planet."

I bite my lip. It'll be difficult to fulfill Wanda's wish this way.

"Ian, there's something I need to tell you."

Ian's eyes bore into mine. I can't go back now, I can't lie to him either. "Wanda doesn't want to go to another planet. She said she doesn't want to live without us. She wants to be buried with Walter and Wes."

Ian sobs again even long after he's run out of tears. Jared and I wait patiently until his tears dry and his sobs subside.

"I should've known." he mumbles.

"None of us could've known Ian." Jared assures him.

"Doc's not going to do anything. I still have to talk to Jamie and Jeb. Even then, we don't have to do this right away." I tell him. 760

Ian slowly nods in understanding and agreement. "Come on, you need sleep." Jared insists. We give Ian another couple minutes to compose himself. We help him to his feet. Jared offers to carry him to his room but Ian declines.

Jared and I walk Ian, in between us, to his room. Again, I keep my eyes down. I don't want anyone but Jeb and Jamie to know about Wanda being gone until Ian's ready. I don't think it's necessary though, much time has passed and it is very late.

I wait outside the gray and red doors letting Jared help Ian into bed. I wouldn't want Jamie to wake up and see me. I'll come see him first thing in the morning.


	3. Jeb Is All Knowing

**Holler at me if you're a fan of The Strangest Times! Leave me a review, let me know how I did.**

**I don't know if any of you remember but there was a random number in my last chapter, I think 760, I don't know how that got there. My apologies!**

I whisper quietly to Jared in the corridor outside our room. Today's the day. Jared had Ian promise he'd bring Jamie to us before breakfast. He also had Lily, who passed us just a few minutes ago, tell Jeb to wait at breakfast for us.

I don't want to tell Jamie and Jeb, but at the same time I'll be glad to no longer have to keep my head down. I have my body back. I want to explore every part of this cave and meet every human as completely my own. Strangely I wish Wanda could be here too but I know I can't have both.

"Jared, Wanda," I hear Jamie call out. My head snaps up at the sound of his voice and my chest aches at the thumping of my heart against my ribcage. He had entered with Ian but Jamie now ran towards us abandoning him, his eyes on Jared. I glance up at Ian approaching slowly and he's grimaced at how Jamie called out for Wanda.

Jamie reaches Jared and hugs him. "Jared, what's wrong? Why is Ian crying?" Jamie asks. He won't look up at me. I could've sworn he met my eyes for a second when he was right in front of us. He should've seen but then again, maybe he did….of course he did and he must realize what could depress Ian this greatly but he's scared. He's trying to deny it for the few seconds that he can.

"Jamie, it's ok. You can look at me." I say soothingly, my Louisiana accent apparent. Jamie slowly let's go of Jared and looks me straight in the eyes for a long moment. Then finally, "Mel!" he cries. I embrace him and kiss his cheek. Jamie smiles at that.

"But Mel, where's Wanda?" he asks leaning away from me slightly to see my face.

"Right now, she's with Doc. He's keeping her safe until we can send her to another world. She wanted us to be apart from now on." I begin to explain.

"But why? Did you two fight? Did she want to leave us?"

"No, Jamie, of course not. She wanted to protect us and for me to be with you and Jared." as I tell him this, I allow a look at Jared and Ian. Jared is regarding us patiently and lovingly. Ian on the other hand seems as if I'm breaking the news to him all over again. I bite my lip and turn back to Jamie.

"Is Wanda coming back, Mel?" Jamie asks. I don't know what to say. I wish she could. It's a while before I can shake my head no. Jamie doesn't say anything else but lean his head against my shoulder and cry silently.

After a few minutes, Jared speaks up. "Come on kid, let's get some breakfast. We need to tell Jeb. He would want to know right away too."

Jamie nods and wipes his eyes before letting go and looking forward. I reach out my hand to hold his, I wait until he meets my gaze. I smile reassuringly and he grimaces before pulling me forward. I quickly extend my other hand out to Jared. He takes it and we all follow behind Ian, making his way deliberately ahead of us.

The caves are humming with light conversations on the way to breakfast. A benign light allows me to see the caves for the first time all alone when last night it was too dark to even see where I was going.

Now I'll be speaking to Jeb for the first time since the invasion. An even stranger circumstance to have a conversation about than if when I had entered the caves I was alone.

I brace myself before we enter the kitchen. I hear a gasp and a clatter. I hold my head up high and take a quick scope of the room. I see so many familiar faces who recognize my face but don't know me.

Heidi and Lily lean against a counter and I've clearly interrupted a conversation. I see Trudy, Geoffrey, and Heath eating breakfast together. More faces gaping at me, staring at me eyes are Andy, Aaron, Brandt, Paige, even Sharon and aunt Maggie. The table next to them is where Jed sat alone waiting. I glance to either side of me: Jared and Jamie are trying to look optimistic for me and Ian stands next to Jared, he has no intention of covering up that he's been crying.

I nod to myself and come forward to sit across Jeb. Jamie and Ian sit to my right. Jared murmurs that he'll get us some breakfast but I barely hear him. When he goes from us, chatter begins softly and eating resumes.

Jeb and I do not ease back into this atmosphere as quickly. His eyes bore into mine but I can't tell what he's thinking. I address him, "Hello uncle Jeb,"

"Hello Melanie, would you mind telling me what happened to Wanda?" he asks smoothly. Jared arrives with food and sets some down in front of all of us, giving me time to think of how to break it to him. I take a few bites of food before answering.

"Wanda never had any intentions of staying with us after the tribunal. She wanted me to have my life back."

"Where is she now?"

"With Doc until we send her to another world."

"She doesn't want to have another body like Jared suggested?"

"She said she didn't want to be a parasite anymore." Ian flinches the same way he had when Jeb had spoken the word, just yesterday was it?

"Did she say which world she'd like to go to?"

"I'm not sure, maybe she'd like to go with Sunny or the singing world." I answer weakly.

"Mel, did you love her?" Jeb asks surprising me.

Jared and Jamie have stopped chewing. Ian even looks up at me.

"Of course I loved her. She risked her life for me, and Jamie, Jared, and Ian, for all of us over and over again. I won't ever be able to repay her." I admit.

"You can fulfill her wishes and see her off safely." Jeb corrects me. But I can't even do that. I just nod so he won't know anything is wrong. I finish eating before excusing myself to go see Doc. Jamie wants to come but Jeb orders him to go to school. That leaves Jared and Ian to attend me just like when Wanda was here.

**Don't forget Jeb and Mel's conversation, it'll be brought up again later. Tell me in a review if you guess how.**


	4. Tribunal

**You guys, I'm really going to need more feedback if I'm going to continue on with this. I will keep writing until I finish this story no matter what, but if I don't ****get feedback on this site then there's no point for me taking the time to upload on here. Because I plan on writing a second part and I don't want to waste my time that I could be using to start writing the sequel.**

Jared and I walk slowly in the dark corridor. I lied that the path to Doc's wasn't as familiar to me as it was to Wanda; I didn't want to go there right away. So Jared holdd one hand with one of his own and presses the other to my back to guide me. Again, Ian had hurried along in front of us but this time it wasn't to avoid looking at us, it was to rush to Wanda.

If only she could consciously be there to greet him. She'll never again have a conscious mind. The thought causes me to trip over some unevenness on the cave floor. I'm glad Jared had the right mind to let go of my hand so I wouldn't be yanked on my arm as I fall forward. Still I land on the ground on all fours with a loud smack, scraping my hands.

"Mel, I'm so sorry! I couldn't catch you in time to where I wouldn't pull you too hard." Jared cries kneeling down next to me.

"S'okay." I mumble as he wraps his arm around my waist to help me up, and as Ian and Doc approach us in the dimly lit corridor. We must be close if there's light. I almost made it the whole way without falling. Oh well.

"Are you alright?" Doc asks.

"Yeah, that sounded pretty bad." Ian adds.

"I'm fine. It didn't hurt too bad. Can we go ahead?"

"Of course." Doc answers. Jared nods also. Ian walks right beside me this time.

When we enter the hospital wing no one talks. Wanda's cryotank is visible on Doc's desk. At first I can't take my eyes off of it. Then Ian speaks up.

"Can we talk about this please?" Ian suggests. I just stare at him blankly as he regards Doc and Jared, and even when his eyes fall on mine.

"There's nothing much to say Ian. We can do this as soon as we're ready but I'm not ready today and I doubt you are either."

"Look, I think we should discuss the other options we could pursue with Wanda."

I raise an eyebrow. If he's saying what I think he's saying, he's crazy. Wanda decided her own fate as it should be. I know we all tried to talk her out of it, but now she's gone and she can't defend her decision now. "This isn't open for debate Ian. This isn't some tribunal. We are the only ones who know that Wanda wants to be buried, we have to respect that."

"Well look what we have here." I turn around suddenly to face the voice. I see Jeb walking in with Kyle at his flank holding Sunny's cryotank.

"Jeb, Kyle, what are you both doing here?"

Jeb doesn't say another word and merely stops far away from us. Kyle, however, seems amused and he carries on forward. "To stay here with Jodi of course. I just left for breakfast." Kyle states getting comfortable on the cot placed right next to the cot holding his beloved Jodi.

I hadn't even noticed them last night. In my defense, it was a bit dimmer then, I recall with a shrug. "Of course, how's Jodi?" I ask.

Kyle looks at Doc, "I was actually going to ask Doc unless if you guys have more pressing matters."

"No, our matter is settled."

"No, it's not." Ian protests. Our exchange is ignored.

"What is it Kyle?"

"How long can Jodi survive like this? She's been unconscious for a whole day."

"Well Kyle, to be quite honest with you, I have no way of getting food and water into her system if she doesn't wake. I'd say a week at best."

"She just needs to wake up before then." Kyle answer somberly. I nod in encouragement. He offers a slight smile before returning to the two cots that Jodie lies at.

"Now can we please talk about Wanda?" Ian says harshly. I didn't expect Wanda leaving would bring out the anger in Ian. I mull this over when I hear someone clear their throat. Uncle Jeb.

"Yes, let's. My dear niece, want you care to explain to me what I just walked in on?" he says monotone.

"Wanda's mind was set. She doesn't want to leave this planet. She wants to be buried here. She made Doc give him her word and she asked for mine too." I explain.

"Yes, but we have other options. We brought them up at the tribunal. We all need Wanda back." Ian argues. I shake my head again.

"Now Melanie, don't take this the wrong way." Jeb begins and my eyebrows scrunch together before he goes on. "I'm not saying this to hurt you. But I need to know, and I won't think badly of you either way. Do you want Wanda back?"

My jaw drops undeniably and my vision become blurry. I blink my eyes fast to keep the tears from falling. I look at Jared and he takes my hand. I glance at the rest and they all look at me expectantly as if my answer shouldn't be obvious. Do they think Wanda and I didn't get along? That I'm glad to have her gone?

"I want Wanda back more than anybody and don't you dare think otherwise. But I'm trying not to be selfish and respect what she wanted." I reply.

"Wanda didn't want to die. She saw that as the only way to be able to do what she did want." Ian argues before Jeb can interject.

"And what do you know what she wanted? You didn't share a mind with her when she was at her end!" I argue back.

"I know exactly what Wanda wanted! She loved me. She loved all of us. And she wouldn't want to leave us." Ian yells. I notice Kyle put down Sunny's cryotank and come over to his brother.

"Come on Ian, this is just as hard on Melanie as it is on you." Kyle says putting a hand on Ian's shoulder. They talk quietly meanwhile Jeb steps closer towards Jared and me.

"I didn't mean to offend you Mel, I just wanted to make sure your intentions were fair. But you're right, you knew Wanda better than any of us. I'm going to leave this decision up to you." Jeb tells me.

I mutter a thank you to him before he turns to leave. "And don't get me wrong Mel, it's good to see you again." Jeb throws over his shoulder on his way out.

Once he leaves, Kyle pipes up: "We're going for a walk. Will you watch Jodi and Sunny for me, Doc?" Doc smiles and nods. "We'll be right back." Kyle promises.

"And watch out for Wanda too." Ian calls before they go.

"We ought to be going too Doc. I think Mel could use some rest." Jared says, the last part a question to me. I simply nod. Doc steps over to his desk. Jared puts an arm around my waist. We begin to leave before I stop. Jared merely looks at me, waiting.

I turn back to Doc, "Say Doc, I think I'll take Wanda. It's time I take care of her like she did for me."

**Leave a review if you want me to stay or not. **


End file.
